Queen Consort of the Holy Land
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: For over a decade a fragile peace has existed between the Christians and Saracens one which hasn't been easily achieved. Under the rule of King Baldwin and his Queen Sahara Jerusalem has thrived, but now this peace is threatened by enemies within who would forever see to its destruction. Will Sahara be enough to stop the conflict or will blood and war reign supreme? Baldwin/OC
1. Chapter 1

Queen Consort of the Holy Land Prologue

It is almost 100 years since Christian armies from Europe seized Jerusalem. Europe suffers in the grip of repression and poverty. Peasant and lord alike flee to the Holy Land in search of fortune or salvation.

In the midst of struggling misfortune Jerusalem thrives under the rule of the just King Baldwin who has held a peace between the Saracens for over a decade. Now Jerusalem battles for its survival not against an outer threat, but instead one from within that would see to the destruction of this fragile peace forever.

But there is one person that could've stopped the conflict. The one person whose tales have become so interwoven through the passing of many centuries history has almost forgotten erasing her very existence from the earth itself. The consort of King Baldwin and Queen of all Jerusalem, Sahara daughter of Tiberius.

Will Sahara be enough to put an end to the foreboding war before it begins or will blood and death be brought upon the land she's always called home?

 **Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Queen Consort of the Holy Land Chapter 1

For thousands of years she's been lost to the world. Her name means nothing to you. Her memory is dust. Only the names of her father and two husbands are remembered. Their tales celebrated in your history texts while hers is but a footnote. Sad, violent. All but forgotten.

It wasn't meant to be that way, but the chain between mother and daughter was broken and the word passed to the keeping of men. Men too invested in the possession of the sacred Kingdom of Jerusalem to bother with the life of one simple girl.

Sahara, only daughter of Tiberias the Regent of Jerusalem and wife to the benevolent King Baldwin.

But if you asked Sahara she would tell you a different story. One that began on a calm serene night at on the Sea of Galilee one of the very few freshwater lakes in Israel. A highly desired piece of land because of its underground springs.

Nearly a year ago Tiberias had wed the Princess of Galilee, Eschiva of Bures. While the marriage was arranged from the beginning it eventually bloomed into a prosperous happy union for both sides. So prosperous, in fact, that in the first year Eschiva found herself to be with child. The expecting parents were pleased and unlike most families they'd be happy with either a son or daughter next to those who'd prefer only sons.

After a long awaited nine months the night of the birth finally arrived. The pains of labor were quick and unexpected surprising many from their slumber in the middle of the night. A midwife was immediately summoned and a few of the servants inside of the castle were ordered to assist her. At first the labor started out easy, but as one hour passed leading to another eventually nearing dawn concern and worry reigned.

Something was certainly amiss. Tiberias had been forced to wait outside in the hallway of the shared chambers with his wife by the Midwife. By tradition it was forbidden for a man to step foot in the birthing chamber during this sacred event. Each time he caught an agonized scream come from his wife Tiberias couldn't help but feel like he was in pain along with her. Dread filled his heart as a terrible foreboding feeling seemed to take hold. This was made especially apparent when one of the servants assigned to assist with the birth came bursting out carrying a bundle of severely bloodied sheets in her arms a frantic look on her face.

"You there, what's going on," demanded Tiberias, rising from his position leaning against the wall to intercept the servant's path. "What is happening to my wife? Answer me!"

But the servant didn't stop for her Lord instead she barreled right passed him focused on the task at hand the danger all too real now. Seeing he wasn't to gain any amount of information bit or small from the servant Tiberias decided to alter his strategy thinking of a different method. The doors leading into the chamber had accidentally been left opened slightly. He approached cautiously peeking through the crack. Unfortunately for him the very second he did Tiberias was spotted by the sharp eyes inside hard at work.

Releasing outraged exclamations the 2nd female servant rushed the door slamming it shut directly in his face. Like previously Tiberias was willing to temporarily let go the fact the servants were forgetting he was their Lord. So in the end Tiberias was forced to reluctantly continue his lonely vigil out in the corridor waiting to see how things turned out. Even when the one servant who ran out before returned to assist.

Then finally at around midnight when the moon, which this night was shaped as a crescent, at its highest point in the sky the worst fears of Tiberias came true. Suddenly out of nowhere the most agonized shriek of them all pierced the air. When it was faded it was followed by the unmistakable wail of a newborn baby.

Smiling Tiberias hovered next to the bedchamber doors impatiently waiting for admittance inside. When it opened instead of being met with fellow excitement about the child he was greeted with unimaginable sorrow.

"She's dead," croaked the 1st servant.

"Who," breathed Tiberias, terrified of the answer, "the baby?"

Shaking her head, 1st servant said "No, my Lord…your wife."

Tiberias felt his heart practically fall from his chest an emptiness filling his very soul. Needing no other words spoken between them Tiberias maneuvered around the girl silently making his way inside. The girl had collapsed falling to her knees face buried in her hands sobbing the grief away. The 2nd servant was just as bad as the first not even being able to bear looking at the corpse of their Lady another second. The Midwife, on the other hand, was far more in control of her own emotions than the servants themselves. On her face was a blank expression, but her feelings were all too visible in her eyes.

But all of this was entirely irrelevant to Tiberias. What pulled his attention was on the bottom end of the bed even more blood than he saw before was spread across it. Covered by the sheets all the way up to the forehead was the body of his wife Eschiva. Hard to believe she would die in childbirth. Then there was the tiny bundle, wrapped in a blanket Eschiva had finished sewing with such love and care only days before, where the insistent loud crying was originating.

"I am so sorry, Lord Tiberias," whispered the Midwife.

Staring eyes locked on his wife's body, Tiberias asked "Did she suffer?"

Shaking her head, the Midwife assured "No, my Lord, despite the pain that comes with labor she didn't suffer. She went swiftly to God."

With the pure shock Tiberias was in the information simply fed through one ear and out the other, but he still managed to absorb it whole.

Slowly turning on his feet gesturing at the baby, Tiberias asked "What is it?"

"You have a daughter, my Lord, small but strong," said the Midwife, holding the baby out to Tiberias to take.

Shoving aside his grief Tiberias took the babe in his hands gazing down awestruck at it for the very first time. The baby was still crying confused and unsure of the new world it had been brought into. Warmth filled his heart and the eyes of Tiberias softened. Instinctively Tiberias held the baby close to his chest providing further warmth and comfort in an effort to help calm it. To his surprised the baby quieted immediately turning its cries into coos nuzzling his chest. This caused a smile to form on his lips the corners of his mouth lifted.

The Midwife smiled too pleased to see the baby was already bringing relief taking some of the heartbreak away. "What are you going to call her, my Lord," she inquired.

The light of the moon shined through the nearby window landing onto the baby. Only now with the assistance of the moonlight Tiberias got a good clear look at his daughters face leaving him stunned beyond belief.

Features emphasized by the moon Tiberias found her hair resembling exactly the night sky, skin as pure white as the moon, and when she opened her eyes they sparkled glistening as bright as the stars. Then as if by magic itself the perfect name came to mind in his head one suiting his heart.

"Sahara," breathed Tiberias, nodding as he spoke it decided, "her name is Sahara."

"Sahara," said the Midwife, testing how the name sounded rolling over her tongue, smiling, "I'm sure she'll carry it always with pride."

"On that I have no doubt," agreed Tiberias, gently kissing the soft downy hair on the newly named Sahara's head.

Sensing Tiberias wished to be along so without his needing to ask the Midwife took the initiative to act. Going over to the 2nd servant placing a hand on a shoulder to draw attention the Midwife pointed at the doors. Basically sending a silent yet obvious message that they should temporarily take their leave. So after wiping her eyes muffling the sobs the 2nd servant followed the Midwife out shutting the doors behind them.

Tiberias was unaware oblivious to anything else happening around him. He only had eyes for the beautiful new life in his arms. As he gently rocking Sahara back and forth he seemed to forget for those few moments the great tragedy that befell him this night replaced by a brand new creation.

"Sahara," said Tiberias, smiling as he nuzzled Sahara's head with his own stroking a finger alongside her cheek, "my little Sahara."

Who could've known such a tiny babe would possess such an enormous destiny in the fated future lying ahead.

 **Please Review.**


End file.
